Manchineel Tree
Stats: CR: 4, Hit points: 800, Hardness: 5, DR: 5 (Slashing), AC: 6 STR: -, DEX: 0, CON: 26, INT: 0, WIS: 1, CHA: 0, (It's a tree.) Fort: 16, Reflex: 0, Will: - (Any spell cast on the Manchineel Tree that requires a Will Save automatically fails, unless the spell is designed specifically for plant life. It's a tree.) Description: A tall, hardy tree with small green leaves and little green apples growing from it's branches. All parts of the tree contain strong toxins, most unidentified. It's milky white sap acts as an extremely painful contact poison that is similar to acid. Trolls and other monsters who are weak to acid naturally avoid these trees out of either fear or respect. The tree itself does not attack, dodge, or block any attacks, it is just a tree. What happens to anyone near the tree depends on their actions toward it. Touch: Without protective clothing, touching The Manchineel Tree will instantly cause 1 point of acid damage, this damage is also dealt to the clothing, such as gloves, gauntlets, and other materials. Climb: Whenever a player climbs the tree, make a climb check. The player instantly takes 1 point of acid damage after making their roll, regardless if they pass of fail. For every point of damage the player takes while climbing, they will receive a cumulative -5 to their climb check as well as all skill checks that require dexterity, such as Acrobatics, Disable Device, ect.. They must make a climb check every single turn they are climbing regardless of their climbing ability, this includes climb-speeds and spells such as Spider Climb. Once the player lets go of the tree (or falls out) they will continue to take 1 point of acid damage every turn for 2d6 turns. Climbing The Manchineel Tree is a DC 10. Attack: When attacking The Manchineel Tree, each point of damage rolled by a melee weapon will cause 3 points of acid damage to the wielder and anyone standing within 5 feet of the tree, as sap and tiny pieces of the fibrous bark brake away and become airborne. This damage is not dependent on the hardness of the bark, so if a player only rolls 1 damage to harm the tree, the hardness will protect the tree while the player still takes 3 damage. If a weapon deals more than 5 hit point damage to The Manchineel Tree in a single attack, the welder and anyone standing within 5 feet of the tree take an additional 2d6 of acid damage. Eat an Apple: Biting into an Apple form The Manchineel Tree will result in a Fort Save (DC: 26) or become Nauseated (as per the effect) for 1d4 days. Regardless of the save's success or failure, the player will instantly take 2d6 acid damage, and continue to take 1 point of acid damage every turn for 2d6 turns. Stand under in the rain: Rain water will collect the poisonous fibers, sap, and pollen of the tree, dripping it down in an acidic torrent down below. Anyone under The Manchineel Tree during the rain will take 1d6 points of acid damage per turn, and continue to take 1 point of acid damage every turn for 2d6 turns once they have escaped the tree. Burning: Setting The Manchineel Tree on fire causes the sap, wood, and other poisonous matter to combust; releasing a massive cloud of poisonous ash and smoke. Anyone within 1000 feet of the tree must succeed in a Fort Save (DC: 26) or be blinded for 1d6 days, and must make a separate Fort Save (DC: 26) to be nauseated for 1d6 days. The smoke will then travel with the wind for up to 30 miles from the tree's burn site. Anyone outside of the 1000 foot burn zone, but still within the cloud's path, must make a Fort Save (DC: 18) or be blinded for 1d6 days, and must make a separate Fort Save (DC: 18) to be nauseated for 1d6 days. DM Note: Local officials, towns folk, monstrous creatures, and anyone else in the path of this smoke is also affected. It is up to the DM if these people know of The Manchineel Trees in their local area, and what consequences might be in store for those who would burn such a dangerous plant.